


Nubbins gets Hitched

by Get_Hitched



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Masochism, Pegging, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Hitched/pseuds/Get_Hitched
Summary: Nubbins gets into the wrong van, everything escalates from there.(Clarissas a little shit)
Relationships: Nubbins sawyer/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Wrong van...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site. All because i decided Nubbins needed more attention

Nubbins whimpered, he was only the slightest bit scared, after all, Sawyers were meant to be tough, but with your hands tied above you and a bag on your head, its pretty difficult to stay calm. Hitchhiking is what got him into this, he got into the wrong van is all and now he was paying for it.

Light. Nubbins flinched away, but a girl held him upright, well, the chains held him upright, but the lady sure helped. He took a glance at her, skinny, tall, and her brown hair was cut short, her blue eyes piercing into his brown ones, she was too thin too be a good dinner, but when he got out of these ropes he was damn well gonna try. The van was parked, the woman was the only one in the van appart from him.  
"Your name?" She asked, her voice was light, but tinted with a darker, more powerful edge.  
"N-Nubbins Sawyer." Damn his stutter.  
"Huh, a stutter? Cute. Im Clarissa."  
He was taken back, most people were weirded out by his stuttering. That, coupled with his appearance.  
"Just the cutest little toy for me."  
What?

Nubbins didnt have much time to think on the statement, Clarissa crawled to him, he pressed his back as far as it could go into the vans doors behind him, not very far. Clarissa was practically on top of him now, she lifted his legs, and placed them attop her knelt ones, before continuing forewards. Nubbins wasnt stupid, he knew what was happening, he had heard of rape before but didnt think it would happen to him of all people.

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, but Clarissa grabbed his chin, he gasped and turned back to her, wide eyes staring into hers, her grip was bruising.  
"Ah ah, now you look at me Pet. Be a good little boy."  
Despite his attempts not to, Nubbins felt slight discomfort near his groin at that statement, and stammered out a small,  
"I-im sorry."  
She smiled at him, pleased with his obedience, before tilting his head up, and without a second thought, biting hard on his collarbone, Nubbins jerked, letting slip a loud "A-Ah!" Noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nubbins was caught between wanting to scream in fear or pleasure.  
"Come on baby, mommy wants to hear you make some noise." Clarissa moaned, gripping his hair tightly and pulling, at the same time, swiping her thumb through the slit of his cock, he whined, bucking into her hand.

Clarissa grinded her thigh against Nubbins dick, he moaned at the friction, but it wasnt enough, she wanted him to scream. Without a second thought, she grabbed the knife she kept in her boot and slit the ropes holding his hands. They instantly fell around her, lifting their owner up to sit in her lap, grinding against her and whimpering, needy and so, so close.  
"Nubbins baby, i want you to scream for me, call my name and beg me to cum."  
Nubbins didnt respond, he just kept whining. And so Clarissa instantly took her hand away from his dick, the man in her lap tighted his arms around her and groaned,  
"W-why'd ya s-stop?"  
"Did you hear what i said!"  
"Y-yes."  
"Then what do you say?"  
Nubbins leaned closer, right to her ear, and she noticed with carelessness that he was smearing pre-cum all over her jacket,  
"P-Please let me c-cum."  
"Good boy"  
"A-AH!"  
Clarissa doubled her efforts on his cock, and he fell back, laying down on the floor of the van, he back arched, his long hair flowing around him, his hands clenching and unclenching and covering his mouth to muffle his moans. She moved his hands away and put all her speed into jerking his dick, he almost screamed,  
"A-AH PLEASE F-FUCK A-AHH O-OH!"  
he was jerking and twitching constantly, his eyes rolling back into his head, she knew he was going to cum soon, so, with a flick of her wrist, which still held the knife, she slit down his arm, shallow but long, and to her great suprise, he let out a loud Keen  
"AHH SHIT M-MORE. F-FUCK PLEASE C-CUT ME AG-GAIN."  
she did.  
And then.  
"A-AH FUCK M-MOMMA SHIT IM C-CUMMIN."  
A pleasured scream, one she had never heard before, it rattled the windows of the van and she watched as his hair flew in every direction, his shirt falling upwards and exposing his chest as he arched his back harder than she thought possible and long spurts of white, creamy cum shot from his dick and all up his own clothes, some even landing on his face. She jerked him through the aftershocks and only stopped when he begged and whimpered for her to.

Nubbins was wrecked, his eyes half lidded and heavy with lust, his own cum spread all along his clothing, and some managed, to his great surprise, to get in his hair and all along his face. He felt her hand come up to his face and grip his hair tightly, he moaned again, the tugging of his hair sending sparks of hot pleasure through his spent body. Her thumb came up to his face, wiping cum off of where it had landed, across his birthmark, and with it now on her finger, she shoved said finger into his mouth, his eyes went wide, and he strongly contemplated biting it off then and there, but decided against it, instead doing as he was told and sucking his own cum off of her finger, she held eye contact with him the whole time, he couldnt help but whimper.

She helped him to his feet, to which he was grateful enough, however, he couldnt stay on them for long, his knees buckled instantly and he gripped her for support, as she was slightly shorter than him, but in doing so, rubbed his now hardening cock against her side, he whined, deciding to stay on his knees in front of her, burying his head in her side. 

"Hard again already?"  
He whined again and nodded.  
"Guess were going round 2 then."


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa refuses to leave Nubbins alone, Drayton interrupts.

Clarissa had done as she promised, and dropped him straight off at the door of the Sawyer house, When he first stepped into the house, he could hear the sound of the chainsaw in the basement and decided he should leave Bubba be, for he needed to think over what had happened. 

He went to shut the door behind him, when he heard a knock, he grasped for his razor out of his pouch and peaked out, 

Clarissa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-whyd ya come ba-back?" Nubbins ground out, holding in loud moans, his back pressed against his bedroom door and his legs spread to accommodate Clarissas grinding thigh,  
"I couldnt leave my baby all alone could i? And besides, we didnt get to the fun part."  
And with that said, she grabbed his arms and spun him round, letting go at the last second and letting his fall down onto his bed, when he began to lift himself up, she straddled him and pushed him down, pinning his arms above his head. He gasped at the friction against his cock, his whines filling the quiet room.

Everything was moving so fast, Clarissa had discarded her own pants and his, and was now rummaging through her small backpack, that he hadnt realised shed had with her.  
"Oh baby, youre gonna enjoy this. Im gonna have you screaming for me."  
When she turned around, Nubbins' jaw dropped, in her hands was a harness, and set in the harness was a dildo, thick and strong, and he whimpered at the thought of that inside him.

~another time skip cuz fuck the build up right?~

"A-AH PLEASE. A-AHA! MMNG!!"  
Nubbins was writhing with pleasure, moans and whines tearing through his lips, he wasnt even bothering to try and hold them in anymore.

Clarissa was increadably pleased with herself, she was gripping his hair in one hand, pulling and tugging and lifting him from his position, with his head down and ass up, and her other hand gripping his hips as she thrust inside him over and over, a brutal, unforgiving pace was already set, and by the sounds of Nubbins' cries, he was enjoying it. With no warning, Clarissa pulled away from him, to his discontent, and flipped him on his back, spreading his legs and thrusting to hilt inside of him, his mouth openened and his back arched in a silent scream, at this angle, she reached so far inside him.

Clarissa felt the curved head of the dildo hit something deep inside Nubbins and he did scream then, letting out a loud cry,  
"A-AH!! Fuck. W-wHat was T-thAT!"  
She did it again and he wrapped his legs around her waist, hands clutching the bedsheets and mouth wide, panting and moaning. Every thrust was moving him further and further up the bed. He was so, so close, just a little further and-

BANG

SHIT. 

Nubbins jumped up, a hand covering Clarissas mouth as he sat in her lap, shoving his face into her shoulder as the angle cause sparks of hot pleasure to rip through his spine, the tip of the dildo was pushing right against that spot inside him, it felt so good, he couldn't hold in his quiet whines but other than that it was silent.

Until draytons voice, pierced the air, yelling and screaming at Bubba, as per usual. 

Clarissa was moving again, grinding her hips up into Nubbins' tight heat, rubbing that sweet spot inside him, and causing him to gasp, and grasp her harder for support, removing his hand from her mouth, she hooked both hands around his back and lifted his light form high above her, till only the very tip of the dick was inside him, and with all her force, SLAMMED him back down, the dildo smacked into that sweet spot and he clamped both hands over his mouth as he came, his spine cracking with how hard he arched, grinding down into the cock as he shot rope after rope of hot cum between their bodys, his eyes rolled back, and his muffled scream echoed through the house.  
"Good boy Nubbins." Clarissa whispered, as she continues to softly grind into him.

"NUBBINS! IS THAT YOU BOY?!"

Nubbins removed his hands from his mouth and went to answer him, when he felt Clarissa thrust inside him again, he let out a loud "A-AAH" at the overstimulation.  
"Go on. Answer him Nubbins."  
Nubbins whimpered at the obvious challenge and the overstimulation caused him to whine, his voice shaking, as he called out  
"Y-Yeah its me. S-Sorry aah S-Sorr-mmha ah."  
The whole time Clarissa continued to stuff him with the dildo, thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace. 

Clarissa only stopped when she heard footsteps, one pair light and one pair heavy, making their way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Cliffhanger.


	3. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nubbins notices that Drayton is suspicious. He realises the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if im gonna continue this. I have recently gotten into Black Christmas so i dunno if im gonna be writing more into this. But ill try

Nubbins gasped and pulled away from Clarissa, effectively causing a bout of overstimulation to assult him, to which he curled in on himself and whimpered, the footsteps were louder now, and Nubbins gestured to Clarissa to hide, her response, of course, was under the bed. And just as she hid, the door swung open.

Luckily, Nubbins had had enough time to cover himself with a cover, threadbare and scratchy against his bare thighs, causing uncomfortable friction against his spent cock,   
"Whatterya doin! Get your rats ass downstairs and get to work! We dont got all day boy!"  
Drayton was in a worse mood than usual, his face seemed suspicious, and Nubbins was aware that Bubba eyes were searching his room, they were looking for something. 

Shit

The van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarissa had a hand over her mouth to stiffle her breathing, and also partially because underneath the bed stank, god knows what was down there, then again, Nubbins was a strange one from what she could gather, and at this point she wouldnt really put anything past him.

From her position, she could see the door swing open, the hinges protesting violently. Two pairs of shoes stepped inside, one was smaller, fancy looking shoes, the owner of which was wearing jeans, strange, but this family lived in the middle of Texas and Clarissa highly doubted they had anything else to wear. The other pair were larger, cowboy boots, clumpy and pointed at the ends, probably steel toed from what she could guess, the owner was wearing an apron, she could see the ragged edges and the-

BLOOD STAINS?!

Clarissa smacked another hand over her mouth, there was a voice echoing around the room now, barely reaching her ears, it was old and hoarse, belonging to an old man probably. She was hyperventilating, her breathing coming in short gasps, she needed to calm herself, she though of Nubbins, poor sweet baby Nubbins. His whimpers and cries as she pounded into him, the way he scrunched his eyes closed and grasped the bedsheets around his head. Okay, that was good. Her breathing wasnt completely back to normal, but she was feeling more in control. It wasnt much, but it was a start. She consoled herself with the thought that perhaps it was a farm, Texas was known for its many farms and butchers, yeah, that giant beast of a man, with the bloody apron, was just a butcher, nothing more. She was safe. She was okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
